Roserine
Past & Present Roserine Felhart's past is... A curious mess. According to her own retelling, she was in fact Quel'dorei, living in Quel'thalas for her entire life. She claims that she was a simple waitress and home maker, claiming no nobility or notable heritage. The elf she believes she was before was called Rippalynn Wintermoon, and did exist if one knows how to dig up such lost information... Rippalynn Wintermoon was around a hundred thirty years of age when she met and soon married the only man she was ever with, and according to her, ever loved. She was with him for eight years before her death, in which time she attempted to become a student of magic in Dalaran and was denied entry twice. She was pregnant at the time of her death, at her scourged husband's hands during the invasion of Quel'thalas by Arthas and the Scourge at his command. Roserine claims to be among the first forsaken to be freed from the Scourge and helping Sylvanas retake the Undercity, though finding anyone or anything to properly substantiate that claim is difficult. She claims that she was somehow raised in the wrong body, and rather than keeping her "beautiful" elven features, she was crammed into a middle aged human woman. On that human woman's body was a silver bracelet that stated the name "Roserine" which belonged to the human's daughter. She took it as her own as she turned from something peaceful and non-aggressive into the dark malevolent being she is to this day. In her earliest nights as a forsaken she attempted to make her way through undeath as a swordswoman, though quickly discovered that she just wasn't as good at it as she had hoped, and so turned to magic... To her disappointment she was unable to make much progress with traditional arcane magic as well, thanks to her lack of discipline and unwillingness to properly learn and study. After a time she began to sink into the more emotionally driven darker magics, eventually refining her skill with Fel magic and Demonology more than the handful of fields she dabbled in. The next thing she began to seek were ways to reclaim her "original beauty" and in the process she sought many scourge artifacts and magics, learning to use them efficiently enough to repair and even improve her physical body. She endlessly seeks not only to make herself beautiful by her own unfair standards, but to eventually return herself to the realm of the living as an immortal and all powerful conduit of fel energy... What she would ever do if she achieved this is horrifying to think of. Physical Description Roserine Felhart is a rather well kept corpse. Her skin is kept unusually fresh aside from it's porcelain tone, and aside from her viciously sharp talon-like fingers, she show's little sign of decay overall. Her short hair is well kept and naturally Blonde, though she occasionally dyes it black, along with her eyebrows. Her average human ears are not pierced, nor do they show any sign of ever having been. The angles of her face are more or less the same as her face had been in life, aside from some modifications she's done to it herself to seem somewhat more angular. She seems to keep a perpetual scowl at near all times, though whenever she is pleased or surprised enough to let the expression slip there is a slight, but notable crease in her brow that shows just how much she keeps that angry look in place. The most distinguishing features she has are her burning green eyes and mouth full of slightly pointed teeth. Her overall aura generally feels twisted and wrong, and rather than smelling of death she seems to simply smell of ash. It is obvious that in life her body was not exactly competing with the most appealing of people around as her bust is small, though still existent, and her overall shape is less than curvy, though she has added some to her hips just to feel more lady-like. Her voice varies widely, though rarely, as she often maintains a somewhat snide hissing tone with her motherly voice that just sounds as if she used to sing, but likely had to give it up for some reason or another. It softens dramatically in the rare moments that her emotional walls are cracked and she becomes vulnerable. Most days she wears thick, loose robes to cover her thin frame, which are not only enchanted in numerous ways to enhance her abilities, but generally sporting several hidden pockets within her sleeves where she produces many different tools and regents that altogether might not have fit there otherwise. She sports a thin traveler's pack beneath her cloak on her back that carries things that might not fit into her sleeve pockets or belt. As far as weaponry goes, she is occasionally seen with a staff, though most often opts for a heavily enchanted dagger or sword. Companions Roserine has never had a particularly difficult time gathering people to listen to her words. She's naturally good at getting people to side with her despite her violent nature, however she has trouble keeping them on friendly terms over time as her abrasive attitude eventually wears on most anyone. She is most often seen around other forsaken, though she does have a few allies outside of them, most of whom are on the shadier side of moral scales just like herself. She has been known to make at least two attempts at romantic pursuit in her unlife, though neither lasted long. She seems fond of people who show her respect and seeks to keep company even when she appears to be unhappy to keep it, as she frequently spirals into anxiety attacks if she is left alone too long. Lately she has been in a much more stable and content mood as she's seen much more frequently with another forsaken, whom is sometimes seen holding her hand. Just what that means is unclear, and may remain so. She has also recently formed a group of apparent scholars and treasure hunters, who she refers to as the Burning Inquest. Their numbers are small, but growing, and she speaks often of the great deeds they will accomplish. Misc When Roserine is angered, her eyes burn much stronger, often charring the skin around her eyes... However in contrast, they dull down to a soft green glow when she is relaxed. Roserine is trained both as a field medic for the living, and the undead, though she rarely aids the living if they aren't someone she particularly cares for. She's a skilled cook, tailor, and singer, thanks to her practicing all three in life, though good luck convincing her to sing at all. She is easily enraged by very specific things, like being (in her eyes) disrespected or spoken down to by other undead, particularly newly risen, or being called un-ladylike in any real way. She has come to expect it from the living, however, and usually shrugs off their insults as she is rather spiteful toward them in turn. She also dislikes being called unintelligent or having her honesty questioned. If she is injured enough and driven beyond her limits for restraint she can snap entirely, losing all control over her actions. Everyone around her becomes an equal target, ally and enemy alike, and she will not stop until she is entirely incapacitated or killed, or everything around her is instead. She often becomes gleeful and overly excited when an opportunity arises that she can express her full cruelty upon someone. She is deeply afraid of heavier machinery, and anything with an engine will make her cringe and usually move away from... If it is large or loud enough she will flee, claiming that she just dislikes the noise and was not afraid. She does not ride Zeppelins or any other mechanical means of travel, though sailing ships are fine. Theme: Cradle of Filth - Devil Woman Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Warlocks Category:Undead